


A Few Errands

by Midnightcat1



Category: Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 15:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19065283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Reverend Amos Howell frowned as he carried two paper bags after he ran errands for Jonathan and Martha Kent.





	A Few Errands

I never created Superman TAS.

 

Reverend Amos Howell frowned as he carried two paper bags after he ran errands for Jonathan and Martha Kent.   
Heavy bags and crowds. Reverend Amos Howell approached Kara within a kitchen. He saw her frown. 

''You forgot sweets,'' Kara said before Reverend Amos Howell dropped bags and trembled with rage. 

 

THE END


End file.
